Our earlier U. S. Pat. No. 4,399,626 dated Aug. 23, 1983 shows a display device which includes a base having a box like enclosure in which is rotatably mounted an upright standard. A cover if fixed to the box and the vertical standard and display support rods are fixedly mounted between the cover and the box holding multiple groups of display items, such as photographs and the like. The display support rods are also inserted into receiving slots in the walls of the box. While our prior patented device presents a distinct improvement over the devices briefly described above, and is satisfactory for its inventive purpose, there still exists a need for such a device which exhibits the advantages thereof, but which is of simple construction, thus being not only easier to manufacture and assemble, but also simpler to use, especially with regard to disposing of and removing display items from the support rods.
The present invention fulfills such a need by providing a device in which the display rods are cantilevered from the top of the frame and are easily removable and replaced without the need to completely disassemble the device.